This invention relates primarily to an instrument and a method for sterilizing the human female. More particularly, it relates to a ring applicator device, combinations of said device with other instruments and a technique for carrying out tubal ligation on the human female in order to effect permanent or temporary sterilization. Moreover, the device can be used effectively to sterilize the human male.
In many areas of the world, the question of population control has become a central issue. Since birth control devices or means are not always used faithfully or fail to work in some instances, various procedures have been proposed for effecting the sterilization of women as well as men. However, many of these techniques are unpopular because of the resulting complications, the high expense and because of the general unacceptability among the populace of effecting a sterilization which is permanent and cannot be reversed. Nevertheless, sterilization is obviously an effective means for solving various problems of population explosion and of voluntarily limiting the size of the family where desired on the part of the parents. Accordingly, research into finding various techniques and instruments has continued both under private and government support.
Tubal ligation has commonly been used to effect sterilization in women. The common practice is to cut and tie the Fallopian tubes in order to prevent fertilization of the egg. More recently, the use of clips for closing the tubes has been suggested. Another recent procedure involves cauterization of the tubes by electrical means. Each of these procedures, however, involves much discomfort to the patient and highly skilled personnel to successfully complete the operation. Also, the clips have in some instances fallen off and cauterization by means of electricity involves certain dangers, such as accidental rupturing of the bowel.